hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 169
Declaration of War (宣戦布告, Sensen Fukoku) is the 169th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis While Razor talks to Gon about his father at the corner of the gym, Biscuit patches up Killua's hands. Looking at their condition, she wonders if they will ever be able to heal properly. Meanwhile, Razor informs Gon that Ging is no longer in Greed Island and he didn't know where he is. Although he is disappointed, Gon states that he had expected it. So instead, Razor proceeds to tell him what he knew about Ging. To Gon's shock, Razor reveals that he's also a condemned criminal, and he too had killed many people. Ging was the one who caught him and brought him to be sentenced. But he then requested for Razor to be transferred under his control. During their journey, Ging once told him that as long as there was even one person who believed in you, then you would be saved. And then he told him that his son would come to Greed Island one day and that he was supposed to challenge him at full power. And when he asked him if even killing his son was okay, Ging confidently replied that his son shouldn't be underestimated. He then placed a hand on Razor's shoulder and told him that he was leaving everything to him. Razor tells to Gon that at the time, he had thought that Ging had lost it as he was telling someone with a death sentence to fight his son. But at the same time, he was touched as it was the first time someone had called him by his name as he was always mistreated. He then tells to Gon that, just like Ging, he too trusts his ability and then tells him to find Ging, to which the boy enthusiastically agrees. After leaving Razor's gym, the group follows the Plot of Beach NPC to the lighthouse. According to her, the entrance to the "Palace of the Sea God" was right there. She leads them to the top of the lighthouse and gazes out of the window there. Tsezguerra and Goreinu are confused, as even though they could see the coast from the window, they couldn't figure how they could get to the "Palace of the Sea God". Instead of replying, she bends over the wall and presses a brick directly under the window. It was a hidden switch. As she pressed it, a beam of light emitted by the beacon of the lighthouse falls on a particular spot on the ocean. The shopkeeper states that's the place where the underwater cave will be, and that there was actually never any treasure. The cave was just a holy cave and only a few fishermen knew about it, the whole treasure story was nothing but an exaggerated myth. The lady then states that she was happy that she could sea the ocean from the top of the lighthouse again, and suddenly turns into the "Plot of Beach" card. Gon then uses "Clone" to make three copies of the card and gives one each to Tsezguerra and Goreinu, while they take the original. He then asks Hisoka, who was leaving, if he wanted a copy as well, but Hisoka says no. Seeing that his chance of monitoring the actions of the Troupe were fading away, Killua asks Hisoka if he really didn't wanted to travel with them. Hisoka replied that he didn't have any interest in collecting cards. Besides, if they needed anything, they could always use "Contact" to reach him. Just as Hisoka leaves, Killua realizes that he had been lying after all. Since they had never used "Contact" while Hisoka was with them, he shouldn't have known anything about it. This meant that he had know about spell cards much before he met them. After the group leaves the lighthouse, Tsezguerra and Goreinu reveal that they had decided to work together. Tsezguerra then asks the trio if they also wanted to come with them. He then states his reasons, saying that they would probably had to face Genthru's team soon. And they were outmatched in power and fighting tactics. Just as he was saying this, Genthru uses "Contact" to reach them. He congratulates them on getting the "Plot of Beach" and then offers to make a deal. The safety of their lives for the "Plot of Bleach". He then states that is Gon's group agreed to the terms, they should send Tsezguerra to meet him alone at the entrance to Masadora. And if he didn't than it would be taken as a declaration of war. Genthru them lists out the name of the members of Kazsule's Alliance, and tells them to check their list. To their shock, the group finds out that all of the other members had been killed. Angered, Gon declares that he would be the Bomber's opponent, surprising everyone. Meanwhile, Phinks uses "Contact" to reach Hisoka and then informs him that they had found "him", to which Hisoka smirks. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_169 ru:Главы_Острова_Жадности Category:Volume 17 Category:Greed Island arc